NOCTÍVAGO
by Liebheart
Summary: Cada noche ,en el hotel "Symptom", él acababa destilando un poco más su esencia, porque el fantasma de un chico sonriente se diluía en la penumbra del departamento de en frente. Y observaba y sonreía cada vez que lo veía, así solo fuera una menguante ilusión.


**NOCTÍVAGO.**

 _Tokyo Ghoul / One-shot._

 _ **By Lin.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa del Reto Temático: Rompecabezas, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

 **Palabras:** 1448.

* * *

.

.

El sonido ronco de las manecillas del reloj, retumbaban con poca elegancia por toda la habitación.

Alguien había abierto la puerta de las memorias y se había adentrado al dolor de la perdida, alguien con el cabello engominado y de impecable porte.

Se lo solía reconocer por su ímpetu y goce, por el brillo de sus ojos al estar en contacto con la fuente de calor más significante para muchos de su especie.

Pero eso era cosa del ayer, un cuento viejo, de hojas amarillentas y de final tachado, manchado con tinta indeleble para no reconocer el inminente final.

Será que el tiempo le había sido terriblemente escaso, llevándolo a desgarrar con fuerza aquellos sentimientos que se habían instalado en ese torso, pozo negro lodoso, en el que vibrando se hallaba un peculiar y pútrido corazón.

No había sido difícil, claro que no. Después de todo ¿qué haría un Gourmet en un momento como aquel?, la respuesta a esa pregunta se reducía a la palabra: _Olvido_.

Pero había algo, una pequeña perturbación, un número no calculado, una décima parte del grano de arena que lastimaba ese orbe diabólico, muy suyo.

¿Se había dejado incautar?, él era un ser en extremo poderoso ¿verdad?, un Ghoul incomparable, miembro de la más refinada elite, de modelos esplendidos, de una vida cargada de reglas que amaba respetar, de modales que emplear, palabras amables pero austeras y sangre pura, pura y noble. Tsukiyama, no era cualquier apellido, no. El legado le había sido heredado, implantado en su espíritu curioso, muy curioso y más aún en su estricto pero no menos delicado paladar.

Porque ser un ghoul no significaba eso. Sí, engullir, tragar sin mascar, pasar cada trozo arrancado con ferocidad, sin cortesía, no, esa no era la forma apropiada y si alguien sabía de formas apropiadas, ese seguramente sería Tsukiyama Shuu.

Veinticinco años y nada para contar, nada que le hiciera sentirse aceptado o tal vez amado.

Pero valiente y altanero por demás, un poco excéntrico y en extremo obsesivo y puntual.

Puntual. Como esa tarde que contó cada segundo del retraso de su invitado, aquel el de ojos de hielo caliente, tanto o más que el sol. E inevitablemente quiso saborear esa esencia, como para unirla a su materia y de ese modo, podría sentirse un poco menos monstruoso.

Pero él no tenía resentimientos ni remordimientos, no, eso sí que no.

Más al mirar cada vez hacía sus adentros no podía más que sentir cierto rechazo. ¿Por qué? Esa pregunta jamás debía ser respondida.

Porque en el claro día de otoño, bañado de fantasía, la había conocido, se había perdido en su sustancia, ¿qué es lo que quiere decir? ¿Cuál es su verdadero significado? Ella no está, ella se burló de él. Ella lo rechazó.

Y nadie rechaza a Tsukiyama Shuu, eso quería creer.

Y ella río y río como nunca antes, tan déspota, maldita y venenosa. Tan vil como su belleza y esa psiquis única que lograba perturbarlo un poco.

Entonces ella se mostró como el parasito más despiadado, la neo medusa necrófaga, de gustos opuestos y tiranos.

Un falso movimiento, una sorpresa, una traición. Una sombra—dueña de la noche— se hizo de su vida y la llevó al lugar menos pensado, la parca aún no estaba lista y los escombros cubrieron el cuerpo de la cerda golosa.

Y eso no le había hecho sentir regocijo ni nada parecido, sino mejor dicho algo de recelo. No sabía definirlo con claridad, bueno en realidad si sabía pero prefería ignorar cualquier suposición anticipada.

 _Lo vio, lo sintió y lo saboreo._

Pensó que nunca encontraría la ambrosía en un frasco de tamaño mediano, con semblante de ángel caído y voz de niño perdido.

Y el celo se hacía cada vez más grande, la obsesión no cabía en su cuerpo, mientras la envidia supuraba por sus fosas nasales, era esa maldita esencia que se colaba por su nariz, viajaba hacía el cerebro con ascendencia divina y lo conectaba a un nuevo mundo, una perfecta utopía.

 _"Esta vez será diferente"_ —pensó— no sería rechazado, no sería repudiado, no, él sería aceptado.

Así fue.

Aunque sus papilas estuvieran quemadas con acido metafosfórico, sentiría el más placentero dulzor deslizarse por su lengua, los colmillos de marfil triturarían correctamente el bocado y la saliva amenazaría con escurrirse por las comisuras de su fina boca.

Pero de esa manera…él.

Y calló abruptamente en su realidad, no podía permitirse devorarlo, pero tampoco dejar de hacerlo.

El dilema recaía en sus manos como la arena que proveía un reloj antiguo, las recetas para la perfección y la felicidad habían sido alteradas. _¿Quién eres tú?_

Entonces se volvió a mirar a sí mismo y descubrió que él era la víctima y no el victimario.

Así es Tsukiyama Shuu había sido devorado, tan lenta y sigilosamente que no había reparado en el dolor que ahora su alma representaba.

Era irónico, cómico y vulgar.

Asimismo, en un extremo contrario a su tradición y legado, reflejaba a un denigrado muñeco. Otra vez le había sucedido, nuevamente estaban manipulándolo, y la culpa era íntegramente suya.

Se había aproximado a la única ventana que le era ofrecida en ese hostil y helado lugar. El ambiente apestaba a promiscuidad e indigencia. ¿A cuántas prostitutas habrán acobijado esas sábanas?, ¿Cuántos eran los borrachos y adictos que habían caído en esa habitación de mala muerte por una noche fugaz de toxinas e inmoral acción? No lo sabía y prefería que así fuese. Porque el motivo de su breve estadía en ese sitio lúgubre —apenas iluminado por la luz de neón verde, trazando rallas sobre su rostro— era la explicita observación.

Él era un espía, una bestia vigilando los movimientos de su presa.

Sí, se estaba comportando como un desesperado y hambriento animal rastrero, conformándose con las miserias de un gran banquete, con las sobras que ella le había dejado y él como un perro faldero, agitaba su cola en la espera de poder desgarrar esa carne con sus dientes. Ordinario y poco refinado caballero.

Un hotel, con los números a medio colgar de la puerta color vino "39". El aroma esparcido en el aire le recordaba a las sucias alcantarillas, pero recubierto por un asqueroso tono floral, producto de un artefacto semiautomático que expendía el spray cada treinta y cinco minutos cronometrados por un reloj analógico en su exterior.

Se había quitado la chaqueta de finas rallas violáceas, para ser arrojada sobre la silla de madera a medio lustrar, muy cerca de él. Erguido se mantuvo por más de media hora, aguardando a que la razón de su permanencia se hiciera presente, más no en esa misma habitación, no. Eso sería un sacrilegio.

Sus pupilas, vacías, observaban con especial atención, grabando cada detalle, con vehemencia, en su mente, corazón y lo que le quedaba de alma.

El fantasma se deslizaba, el fantasma atacaba con crueldad y sadismo cada recoveco de su mente.

Él se movía, él sonreía a través del cristal, él leía y hasta cantaba algunas canciones mudas mientras lo hacía y finalmente dormía imaginando algo mejor que el mundo en el que vivía.

Él no era aceptado y eso le hacía sentir un poco más aliviado.

Como sí la pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros, lentamente, se desvaneciera. Él no le pertenecía, pero ansiaba que así fuera, que por un momento alguien lo recibiera y le sonriera tan sinceramente, sin ataduras, sin restricciones, una muestra de cariño alejada que pronto se distorsionaría, como los recuerdos de una vida falsa e infeliz, como los pasados asombrosos que solía imaginar para no sentirse tan rechazado por sí mismo.

Nunca lo había comprendido, ¿por qué lloraba?, y las lágrimas le quemaban la piel. El fantasma no era cálido y se burlaba de su pesar. El fantasma se desvanecía en la oscuridad que veía a través del cristal, él ya no regresaría, había sido borrado de ese lugar y nunca podría ser redibujado.

Por lo que se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y sollozo como nunca antes, mientras mecía su cuerpo en notable agonía.

Solo quería ser aceptado, por alguien, por él.

Y nunca lo notaría, la luz que se abría paso, besando el suelo por cortesía del ángulo de la puerta. Muy pegado al umbral un mortal, de pulso y comprobable existencia lloraba por dentro, se desangraba lentamente, un fiel sirviente, el último de su linaje.

El círculo vicioso, de esta manera no tendría fin. Deseando ser la razón del otro y esquivando la aparente verdad, sin embargo el funeral de la esperanza se estaba dando a cabo y los actores de la tragedia ardían en combustión mórbida esperando ser por una vez correspondidos.

 _ **— " Él no murió ¿verdad?….él sigue vivo Kanae, puedo sentirlo".**_ —

.

.

.

* * *

Hola!, bueno ésta es mi primera participación para el foro de Anteiku y el único en español, para decir verdad .

Tenía que usar a Shuu y a un hotel y se me ocurrió ésto, porque debía escribir algo NO yaoi explícito(? XDD

well salió esto, está corto, pero vale la intención(?LOL

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
